Where Is Your Boy Tonight?
by XxMidnightRosesxX
Summary: Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentlemen. Maybe he won't find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town. Daisuke cares deeply for Risa, but she only has eyes for Dark.


**Where Is Your Boy Tonight?**

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N Angel or the band Fallout Boy.

A/N: Came to me when reading the lyrics and listening to the song. Hopefully there are people out there who support Daisuke's decision with his crush on the young Harada twin.

_Where is your boy tonight?_

_I hope he is a gentleman._

Daisuke lies on his bed with a pillow covering his face. How many times must he think about Harada Risa? She told him million of times her only love is Dark Mousy. Daisuke knew he stood no chance against his alter ego. _What does Risa see in him?_ Daisuke thinks to himself while Dark gave no reply.

_Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

_you were the last good thing _

_about this part of town._

Dark Mousy lingers within his tamer's mind. Thoughts of Harada Risa came to the phantom of thief. _How many times must Daisuke think about that girl? _Dark thinks to himself before mumbling to Daisuke, "If you want her so bad, why not let me talk to her? Risa would love that."

_When I wake up,_

_I'm willing to take my chances on the hope _

_I forget_

Risa woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She had the most amazing dream! Phantom Dark took her in his arms and proclaimed his undying love to her! Risa giggled at the thought as a light blush came to her cheeks. You can always hope.

_That you hate him more than you notice;_

_I wrote this for you._

Riku woke up that morning with a frown on her face. She had the most horrible dream! Daisuke and Risa were kissing and she was left with…Phantom Dark! That pervert! Riku shook her head at the thought. However, what really got to her was what she felt when Risa and Daisuke were kissing. _I felt jealous…_ Riku thought half in shock and half in disbelief.

_You need him. _

_I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

Daisuke rushed into class knowing that he was already late. _Why does this have to happen today?_ Daisuke thought while looking around. A few students snickered when seeing Daisuke while others merely stared. Daisuke's face turned red when the teacher merely nodded and wrote something down. What a perfect way to start the day.

_Where is your boy tonight?_

_I hope he is a gentleman._

Dark Mousy looked through Daisuke's eyes. To the side were Risa and Riku… Daisuke felt himself smile when seeing Riku.

_What is he smiling about?_ Riku thought as she gave Daisuke a weird look. Shouldn't he be smiling at Risa that way? Riku shook her head slightly and focused her attention back on the teacher.

Dark felt himself lose control of Daisuke's body. Daisuke rants went on and on…Finally, Dark told Daisuke to shut up and the boy did. /Honestly Dark, you shouldn't be messing around like that OR smiling at Riku that way. Risa loves you/ --I know, but Riku is so beautiful. It's so hard when you're as popular as me.—Daisuke rolled his eyes, but did not reply back to Dark.

Crimson eyes glance sideways to look at Risa. Why did she love someone like Dark?

_Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

_you were the last good thing _

_about this part of town._

Daisuke walked slowly home after school. A feeling of depression sunk into the young boy. No matter what he did Risa would only have eyes for Dark. _No matter what…_

Riku ran home after practice. This seem all wrong to her. Daisuke giving her a smile which said 'let's be more than friends' then giving Risa the same exact one right after! _Who does that Niwa think he is?_ Riku thought as she continued to run.

_Someday I'll appreciate in value, _

_get off my ass and call you..._

_but for the meantime I'll sport my  
brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon._

Dark Mousy flew through the night sky. He had stolen yet another artwork and had the pleasure of running off while Krad could do nothing but watch. The grin on the phantom thief's grew as he saw Risa sitting on a park bench. _Might as well have some fun…_ Ignoring Daisuke's protests Dark appeared before the girl.

Risa's eyes widen when she saw the phantom thief. "Dark!" The girl jumped up once Dark landed. _He's so handsome…_ The young Harada twin thought and the two went off into the night.

_You need him._

_I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

Daisuke lies in bed once again with the pillow covering his head…

Riku stared out into the night wondering what could have made Risa so sad…

Dark lingered with Daisuke's mind feeling only slightly guilty…

Risa lies in bed as the tears stream down her face…

_Where is your boy tonight? _

_I hope he is a gentleman._

Daisuke walked through the streets at night wondering how long he could keep himself from transforming. Since the night with Risa all Daisuke could think about was how he couldn't stop it. Risa's heart was broken along with the trust she held with Riku.

Risa sat on the same park bench the night phantom Dark came to her. Maybe there was still hope left…

_Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

_you were the last good thing_

_about this part of town._

Risa looked up when she heard the footsteps. "Dark?" She questioned and frowned when she saw it was only Daisuke. "Sorry to disappoint you." Daisuke muttered when he saw Risa frown. "No worries Daisuke, I just wished to see-"Dark? Why so he can walk away from you again?" Daisuke snapped.

_(won't find out) he won't find out_

Riku sat on her bed. _Where can Risa be? _She thought and again looks out the window. Riku's eyes held back tears. Risa did hold meaning in this life whether Dark realized it or not…

_  
(won't find out) he won't find out_

Daisuke eyes narrow as he thought over all the times Risa has been there for him. Even if it wasn't for the better. The two were _best_ friends no matter what. Her spirit shouldn't be broken by Dark's act and Daisuke would make sure it wouldn't.

_Where is your boy tonight? _

_I hope he is a gentleman._

Risa could only stare at Daisuke. _What has gotten into him?_ Risa thought trying to remember if Daisuke had ever interrupted her before. "Daisuke… You don't think I'm worthless do you?" Risa questioned as she looked at the ground. Her brown eyes could not look into his crimson.

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing_

_about this part of town._

"Of course not." Daisuke instantly replied as he stared at her. "You're the best thing about this town." He added with a smile. Risa looked up at Daisuke with wide eyes. "Thank you…Daisuke." Suddenly Risa threw her arms around Daisuke and hugged him. "You're wonderful." Daisuke found himself blushing at the close contact. _Oh god, not now!_ Daisuke thought as he tried to calm himself down.

**Where is your boy tonight? **

**I hope he is a gentleman. **

**Maybe he won't find out what I know:**

**you were the last good thing about this part of town.**

A/N: Well it didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but I got the general point down…Tell me what you think be reviewing.


End file.
